This invention relates to improvements in friction clutches having dual or multiple functions such as are required, for example, in motion-picture projectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dual friction clutch capable of performing the dual functions required in conventional motion-picture projectors of the kind provided with two parallel spindles, each carrying a film-spool to be wound or unwound.